


Kindness

by Bliss_ful



Series: Why Now? (Alternate aftermaths) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Did he technically get one? Maybe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, POV Third Person, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Kind aftermath. Sometimes the voices chose to be kind and he was thankful.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Technoblade & The Voices
Series: Why Now? (Alternate aftermaths) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135304
Kudos: 35





	Kindness

The voices were being much kinder now. Maybe it was the fact that they were the nicer ones right now, having been pushed back when the over voices decided to gang up on him and try to break him down. He'd pretended they hadn't gotten him upset and it'd been fine. It'd been fine. 

They spoke quietly, making sure none of them overwhelmed him after his panic attack, trying to keep him happy by muttering the stories of myths (as best they could, even the nice ones weren't great at paying attention sometimes) he'd spoken about frequently. He appreciated the gesture and sat listening, letting the low muttering of the voices drown out his other thoughts. It was fine.  
One spoke up and asked if he was okay, he gave a little shrug that he knew they would see (they were omnipresent beings after all) and left it at that. The voices seemed to get suspicious but they didn't push, he was thankful for that. 

He let their continued speaking slowly lull him to sleep, letting out a low yawn before bringing himself up to his room, resetting his body up against his bed as the voices slowly faded off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination~


End file.
